Complicated Hearts
by Spazz123
Summary: Fighting what they feel Angel and Loki battle with their hearts while a new enemy rises. Contains Lemons and violence.
WARNING: Contains mature content not suitable for some audiences. Reader discretion is advised. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except my own.

Chapter One

Going from door to door in the middle of the night isn't exactly how I had planned to be spending my saturday night. My best friend Delphi had gone missing from a party we had gone to the other night and no one seems to have any recollection of who I am looking for. I showed them pictures of her and ran down the police department but they said that the name wasn't on file so they couldn't do anything.

They probably thought I was mentally ill for asking for help to find a girl who doesn't even exist in this world. She came from Asgard, she is the half sister of Thor, the God of Thunder. She came here to learn more about the midgardian ways as her father refused to teach her anything since he deemed mortals as unimportant in comparison to his people. Thor brought her to Earth along with Loki to help rebuild New York after the Chitauri destroyed it. I became very close with Delphi and we started to do everything together. Loki held disdain towards me, but he holds hatred towards all mortals except Jane.

When Loki first Came here he wouldn't talk to me, I guess he is still upset that I refused to help him escape from the glass cage on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ship after he was captured by Cap. Loki had tried using his charms to persuade me to release him and in return he would spare my life and I could be his mortal play thing as King. When I refused he lost all interest in me and spared me no more time of conversation.

Now as I am looking for Delphi I can't help but think that it was Loki's fault as well and that he should be out looking too. At the party Loki had caught my attention by pouring something into the punch, I mistakenly left Delphi by herself to go confront Loki. We argued back and forth, and when I finally had given up after throwing the punch onto the floor, I turned around and Delphi was gone and I have been looking for her ever since I first lost her.

I started to head home feeling defeated when I heard a familiar set of feet hitting the ground behind me. I reach into my coat and pull out a dagger and then turn to face him. Loki stood in a long coat with a scarf wrapped around his neck. In the distance lightening cracked in the sky followed by a window shaking boom of thunder.

"Thor is upset that you lost his sister, Angel." Loki stood still without moving. I glared at him and more thunder crashed in the distance. The storm was getting closer to town and I was too far away from home to walk there.

"I know he is, but I can't find her anywhere. It's like she's just disappeared. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be out stalking some whore to fuck tonight?" I crossed my arms and turned to start walking away again. I heard his steps behind me, following me.

"Thor sent me to bring you home. There is a storm coming that he can't control. He doesn't understand why he can't but if he can't control it then you aren't safe out here." Loki was suddenly standing at my side keeping pace with my fast strides.

"I can get home by myself." I lied, I can't get home by myself, not if the storm is as bad as Loki is making it sound. I started to think of what I can do since Loki has no magic to teleport us back home due to Odin taking his magic away temporarily. I looked down the street and saw that there was a hotel still open. I have enough cash to get a room there and then I won't have to worry about the storm. There was just one other issue, I still had Loki with me.

"I'm going to that hotel for the night, you can come with me and sleep on the couch to wait out the storm or you can stay out here in the storm. It's your choice," I ran across the street and into the front door of the hotel. Loki had came with me and must have chosen option number one. I pay the front desk man what I owe for the room and he hands me a key after giving me directions to the room. When we reached the room Loki walked in first without holding the door for me and then the phone rang. Loki answered the phone that Pepper had kindly given him in order to keep contact with them. He nodded a few times adding a few okays here and there.

"Alright, I will let the lady know." Loki hung the phone up and looked at me, "they found her. She was passed out on the opposite side of town, apparently she had to run from a group of men who were pursuing her."

"Thank God." I sigh in relief and lean against the wall. When I leaned off the wall there was a print of my body, "I guess my clothes are wet but I don't have anything to change into." Loki looked at me and started to take his clothes off.

"Whoa! No, we are not stripping. Keep the pants on buckaroo." I covered my face with my arms while he ignored me. I felt a sheet of fabric laying on my feet and I looked to see that it was his white dress shirt. I glanced towards him and saw that he was bare chested with only his black pants still on, hanging loosely on his narrow hips. His body was surprisingly fit and defined while still lean.

"You want me to wear this?" I picked up the fabric from the floor and held it tightly in my hands. Loki nodded and turned towards the window. Outside the storm was now raging like fire. We had gotten inside just in time. While he stared out the window I went into the bathroom and changed my clothes, hanging the wet on the towel rack by the shower. I then pulled his shirt over my head and tugged it down. With my red eyes I stared into the mirror at my reflection. My white hair stuck to the sides of my face, drenched with a mix of sweat and rain and the shirt went down to about the center of my thighs.

I came out of the bathroom and Loki was standing off to the side. His hair was also stuck to the sides of his face.

"It's only partially see through." He smirked at me then I looked down to see that it was indeed partially see through. I felt my face get warm with anger. Of course he would make me wear this! He's such a dirty jerk face.

"Don't stare!" I shoved him and then ran to the bed and wrapped the sheet around me. Loki sauntered over to the bed and leaned down so that our faces were close together.

"Why are we enemies, Miss Armonia?" He licked the bottom of his lip. I rolled my eyes and stuck a finger on his forehead and pushed him back. I stood up on my knees at the end of the bed and set my hands on my hips after tying the sheet around me and glared at him.

"Because you are a sexually inclined prick with a unnecessary desire to bed me even when you hate me for not letting you out of the cage." I hissed. He placed his hands on each side of my legs and leaned closer. I could feel his cold breath on my neck and I shivered in instinct. Loki laughed and licked my neck. His tongue was warm unlike his breath as he started to lick gently all over my skin.

"Ah but do you deny the attraction." Loki asked, continuing his licks. One of his hands dragged up my side, coming up tp grasp my breast in his his grip. I gasped and tried to move away but Loki held me firmly in place.

"Do not deny it, little one, you crave me to touch you. You put off that you deem no interest in me but I know your deepest, darkest desires within you. You crave subjugation, by me." Loki bit down on the junction between my neck and collarbone, I moaned quietly unable to keep it in. I felt his smirk against my skin. In an instant I am thrown back onto the bed, Loki hovering over me, his leg between mine brought up against my warmest area.

Loki looked deep into my eyes for what seemed like forever, "Tell me what you want." He whispered. His hand crept to my womanhood and I gasped at the cold touch,

"Tell me what you desire, you mewling quim, or I will take what I want with force." His face turned hard and cold as stone. I should have been upset or afraid but i wasn't. He wasn't wrong when he said I wanted him, I wanted him badly.

"Loki, I. . ." Just then a knock echoed on the door and a familiar voice echoed through it.

"Lady Angel, I have come to take you home. Are you safe? Is Loki with you?" Thor called between his rough banging on the door. I pushed Loki off of me as he growled about his idiot oaf of a brother's terrible timing. For me I was glad that Thor had arrived when he did. I don't want to get added to the list of girls under Loki's belt.

I got up to get the door then realized I am still in Loki's shirt. I look around and decided the sheet was still the best idea. I tied it around me as if it were a dress and opened the door letting Thor in. With him was Steve Rogers and Tony Stark all suited up.

"Hi guys." I said, then noticed how they were both looking at me. I rolled my eyes, "My clothes were wet and Loki's shirt is see through."

"So explain to me why you're all sweaty and flustered still?" Tony winked at me and I threw a nearby pillow at his head while he laughed. Steve stepped up and set a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and I nodded. I caught a glimpse of a bag in his hand, " what's in the bag?"

"Oh, we brought you a dress, since we figured you'd be needing them. I didn't think you'd be half naked with Loki though." He shot an angry glare towards the half naked Loki still sitting on the bed. Loki smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you, Steve." I said and went into the bathroom with the clothes to change.


End file.
